Chickenheart: Another Story
by The Four Horsemen of the End
Summary: What if Brad Vickers had truly regretted leaving his comrades behind? What if he hadn't skipped town after the massacre of STARS in the Arklay Mountains? What if he had lived? AU
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Chickenheart: Another Story**

**Chapter One:**

**Prologue**

**By: War of the Four Horsemen of the End**

Brad "Chickenheart" Vickers was born and raised in his hometown of Delucia. Where his favorite site was watching the flowers bloom. He was always nervous and living in fear. People would often make fun of him for it. Growing up all he wanted to do was gather up some courage and get through life without living in terror. Brad looked up to and admired the local police officers for their courage and ability to help people. Even though he thought that it would probably never happen, he wanted to be like them.

As time passed Brad got older, went to college and eventually moved to Raccoon City. In desperate need of a job and deciding to try to live out his dream, Brad decided to enroll in the local police academy. After a year he was instated into the RPD where he mainly worked with paperwork and did the bare minimum of patrolling. Then after three years of working on the force he heard that a new special forces team called the Special Tactics and Rescue Service was being formed in Raccoon. Lured in by the bigger paycheck and the high odds of getting in due to a lack of suitable applicants Brad applied.

Though the Captains, Albert Wesker and Enrico Marini, were less then impressed. He must have done something right as he was excepted into the Raccoon City branch of STARS in 1996. He was put on Alpha Team as the Pilot, Computer Specialist and Rear Security. Brad was also in charge of chemical protection for the team. Due to his nervousness and fear of death Brad was given the nickname "Chickenheart"by Joseph Frost. No one truly believed Brad to be a coward however, not even himself. That was... until everything went wrong... until everything went horribly wrong in STARS newest and last case in Raccoon City, in the Arklay Mountain Forest.

**A/N:** And Scene! Hey everyone! War here and welcome to my first Resident Evil fanfiction. I wanted to do something different for it and came up with this. Now, I realize this chapter is short and nothing happens in it, but bear with me. It is all necessary to set up the story, besides, it is a prologue. Reviews are very appreciated, bad and good I don't mind. Anyway hope to get the next chapter up soon. Bye!


	2. Chapter Two: I'm Sorry

**Chicken Heart: Another Story**

**Chapter Two:**

**I'm Sorry**

**By: War of the Four Horsemen of the End**

As Brad flew away from the clearing in the forest he realized just how much he had screwed up. He had let his fear get ahold of him and had just abandoned his comrades to be eaten by those dogs.

"Oh no" Brad said. Not believing what he had just done.

Regaining his composure he turned the helicopter around and headed back to the clearing. Brad looked down, but did not see them. He turned on his radio and started calling out for them.

"Alpha team come in! Alpha Team! Over!" he said, but no one answered.

Trying hard to calm down Brad continued to search the forest, while periodically shouting over the radio for them. He did so for hours as he slowly watched the fuel tank meter go down.

"Guys this is your last chance! Please! I'm going to run out of fuel soon! Send me some sort of signal! Anything! Over!" Brad said.

A few minutes later he saw a flare go up in the distance. Heading there as fast as possible he caught sight of a huge mansion. To his horror he saw Chris, Jill, Rebecca and Barry shooting at some sort of monster with a huge claw on top of the roof. Thinking fast Brad grabbed the rocket launcher and shouted down.

"Guys use this to kill that thing! Whatever it is!" Brad said and threw it over.

A few minutes later Chris grabbed it and shot a rocket straight at the monsters chest blowing it to pieces. Brad then landed and the others quickly got on board.

"Now Brad! Go!" Chris shouted.

"What about the others!" Brad asked confused.

"They're gone Brad! Just go!" Chris shouted sadly.

Brad looking down in shame then took off full speed. Seconds later the mansion self-destructed behind them.

Within 15 minutes they landed on the helipad on top of the RPD. Everyone got off as Brad turned off the helicopter. The rest talked for a moment before heading into the station, ignoring those in the halls asking what happened. Brad quickly followed them into the S.T.A.R.S. office.

"L-Look guys I'm so sorry" Brad said

"Just don't Brad... Don't." Jill replied.

"Everyone just fill out your reports and go home. We'll meet back here tomorrow to talk about what happened" Chris said as everyone got to work. Brad of coarse was the first to finish.

"Chris I'm heading home, I'll be back tomorrow ok... for what it's worth I am sorry.." Brad said as Chris gave him a sharp look and nodded.

This would be only the beginning of Brad and the rest of S.T.A.R.S. nightmare.

**A/N: **Hey everyone War here and I know it's short but here is the next chapter. I was pretty much just summarizing Brad's role in the Arklay Mansion incident. The real story will get here soon I promise. Bye.


	3. Chapter: Three WTF!

**Chickenheart: Another Story**

**Chapter Three:**

**WTF!**

**By: War of the Four Horsemen of the End**

"So your telling me the international Pharmaceutical company Umbrella is creating Bio organic Weapons and conducting multiple immoral, illegal, and just downright evil acts?" Brad asked Chris in the S.T.A.R.S. Office.

"Yes." said Chris.

"Uh-huh, and they also are part of some grand conspiracy and hold a lot more power than they let on, pretty much having the ability to discredit and eventually off us when they feel like it?" Brad finished fearing that this was all true.

"Yes Brad."

"…Have you been smoking herbs again Chris?" he said hoping on the off chance that this was all not really true, but as he looked around at the seriousness in everyones eyes he knew the answer.

"Well crap. What are we going to do? Everyone Else in STARS is Dead! No ones going to believe us, and we'll probably be made out as insane or some sort of drug addicts

"We Brad, last I checked you ditched us, and pretty much forfeited your position. We wanted you here simply to come to the briefing with the chief, to tell your part." Barry said with a glare being sent at Brad.

Brad simply looked down guiltily and waited for a few seconds before saying with a quivering voice, "I really am sorry C-Chris I-I just don't know what came over me. I was so scared and... no I have no excuse. I left you guys for dead and there's nothing I can possibly do to make up for it, but I want to stay with you guys. What I did was wrong and I not only need to make up for that, but I can't just stand by and let you all face it alone."

"I can't promise that I won't be scared, but I will never abandon you all ever again." he finished with his eyes steeling with resolve.

The others eventually accepted him... reluctantly of coarse. However, after that things started to simply go down hill even more. Chief Irons wouldn't believe a word they said after the briefing and labeled them as drug addicts (as Brad suspected) and suspended them. It would be weeks later until someone from STARS Barry had contacted came along for another break in this case appeared.

Little did Brad know that from then on out he would play a major role in this horrifying battle against evil.

**A/N: **Hey everyone and Sorry for the long wait and yet another short chapter, but I simply haven't had the motivation to write this till now. Also I simply couldn't find a way to lengthen this.

Anyway as you might have guessed I am going to use element from the second Resident Evil novel by S.D. Perry. I need something to fill in the time before Raccoon City becomes overrun. Any suggestions related to the plot I would appreciate pm'd to me. Well Bye now!


End file.
